User blog:XxDragonHeart/Important Reminder and Discussion with RoseXinh
Hello everyone, I made this blog to tell you about some points I discussed with RoseXinh prior to her moving and remind about some points she mentioned in her last blog User blog:RoseXinh/こんにちは. I don't know if some you talked to her and got some answers that could be some kind of "instructions" to other users or not, but if so, just leave them in the comments and I'll add them in. First of all, Rose mentioned this wiki is an English wiki which covers ONLY the English dub of Winx Club, which means, as discussed with her: *English lyrics ONLY for song articles; **Translation from Italian English ONLY for song articles is said song does not have an English version. It that case, it must be clearly precised that it is only a translation; **Videos in English ONLY for song articles; ***Only one video per song article is enough. However, if no video covering the whole said song is available, two are accepted; ***Two videos are accepted only for song articles which said song is used for the opening of a season that has two openings, such as We're the Winx (Season 5) and Winx Rising Up Together of seasons five and six; ***For songs for which no official complete version has been released somehow, these videos are accepted: one video of the fanmade complete English version (if available only) following the original/Italian version (such as One to One), videos covering all the parts used in the fanmade video to show they were not taken from nowhere or, if no fanmade complete version video, just to cover all the parts of the song. However, in the second case if no fanmade video available, no more than one video will be allowed for the same part of the song; *Create album articles ONLY if the said album as an English version; **Articles for non-English albums ONLY if it is in Italian, DOES NOT and WILL PROBABLY NOT have an English version. In this case, it must be precised the album it is only in Italian; **Articles for albums for which up to date only have an Italian version are allowed to stay, but must be updated to the English Standards of the wiki once the English version is out; *New articles may be created, but only if its subject is somehow related to the English dub. Here are some examples to give you an idea: **Dolls and other products made by an English toymaker and/or sold in English parts of the world (such as Mattel or Jakks Pacific); **Books available in English; **Video games available in English; **Theme Parks (which at the moment is not eligible as as far as I know the only Winx Club Theme Parks are in Italy); **Anything seen in the animated series, comics and books available in English. *In all articles' infobox English information ONLY will be accepted. **Exception: Information such as titles, singers and albums will be accepted in Italian, but in NO OTHER language. *NO trivia that includes other dubs on EVERY SINGLE ARTICLE. All trivia must be for the English dub ONLY. If the point you want to add in trivia is not true for the English dub, please do not add it, even it is as small as a song's titles in different languages not meaning the same thing once translated in English. I did not discuss the video line with RoseXinh, but as the leader of Script project (which includes music), I thought I would take this opportunity to tell you all this. I also did not discuss the lines about creating new articles with her, but I though that it was kind of obvious after reading Rose's last blog and our discuss and that I could use this blog to make that obvious for everyone else too. I also didn't discuss the trivia thing for all the articles, but I figured if it was no for one type of article it would be for every single one. I know I am not an admin, so please do not think I am trying to run everyone and decide new rules. As I mentioned, these are some points I discussed with Rose before she moved to her new place, some that become obvious after reading her last blog and one concerning the project I am the current leader of. If there are other points you would like to add to this list or comments you would like to make, please don't hesitate! XxDragonHeart (talk) 19:35, January 9, 2015 (UTC) PS.: I know I am not always clear to everyone when I explain things, so if there is anything you are not sure about just tell me and I'll try to re-explain it for it to be clearer. Category:Blog posts